Losing Hope
by Taylor.Rae.M
Summary: Ana and Christian Grey have 6 children. Cam the protagonist and her twin brother Sam. Teddy and Phoebe are also mentioned but not really involved. And a younger set of Twins Danny and Elle. Morbid Story line. All Characters belong to author of FSOG


Chapter 1: Summer Time Sadness  
I rest my head on my boyfriends toned stomach as I watch my twin brother and sister; Danny and Elle, with their blonde curls and blue eyes they could put the beach to shame, they splash eachother in the water, screaming as the cold ocean water catches them. Sammy, my own twin brother with his dark hair and deep set green eyes is chasing them and splashing them. I smile turning to looking up at Alex, he tangling his fingers in my hair as he murmurs "What are you plans for tonight?"  
I shrug softly "It depends, if Mum and Dad come home tonight." My parents are business partners Christian and Ana Grey, they are in England at the moment. "We have to look after the twins"  
He nods smiling, "You are so beautiful"  
I bite my lip "Thanks"  
"We've been together 3 years and you still blush?" He releases my hair, proping himself up on his elbows.  
I smile looking up at the sky "3 years, I can still see you at diving practice." I smirk a I remember that he completly messed his dive up.  
He chuckles. "You were the smallest girl there." I gaze up at him and hes watching me foundly.  
I smile, he sits up and cradles my head in his lap as he kisses me gently, his dark hair tickling me. I stare into his baby blues and I smile, I reach up and kiss him back. He pulls away smirking. I roll my eyes and sit up stretching. I'm the only girl wearing a sweater; it's Alex's, along with high waisted shorts. Alex stands and offers me his hand. I take it and he tugs me up. I brush the sand off my legs and he tugs me to him, I yelp and he smirks wiping the sand from my shorts. I push him gently and he mock stumbles.  
"Cammy!" I hear Elle cry. I turn and catch her as she throws her self at me, Alex has to steady me. "Cammy, people being mean!" she complains. I look up and find Sam running to shore with Danny at his side.  
"How 'bout Ice-cream?" I whisper.  
She looks up and grins her tears forgotten she's 6 years old; the weaker twin. Danny and Elle were born 3 months early and whilst Danny grew into a healthy baby, Elle struggles and she's a lot weaker, she gets tired easy and sick easy. Sam reaches us. "You were supposed to watch her!" I scold.  
He frowns. "She was fine."  
"Sammy!" she complains and struggles in my arms, he holds his arms out and takes her from me. Sam is taller than me at 6ft 2, and so is Alex who's 6ft 4. "Splash my eyes." She mumbles.  
Sam scoops up his discarded shirt and wipes her eyes. "Better? Elle Pelly?"  
She nods and cuddles him. He smiles softly. Danny demands Alex's attention. "Futball!" he exclaims. I smile.  
"Not right now, maybe later?" Alex ruffles his hair. Alex snakes his arm over my shoulders. I hold out my hand to Danny.  
"We going to get some pops?" I murmur.  
He nods "But I'm paying." He demands.  
I smile "And where are you getting the money?" I whisper.  
He turns to Sam "It's Sam an' Alex an' my Job to look after Cammy and Elle."  
Sam nods seriously. "Right, One problem, Sam's got no money."  
Alex smiles. "How 'bout I lend Sam the money?" He asks Danny.  
Who nods. "Cammy no pay, Elle no pay ether" He claims.  
Placing my free arm around Alexs back, I laugh softly.  
"Miss Grey?" I hear a female voice inquire. I turn and find my bodygaurd, Maisey.  
"Everything okay, Maisey?"  
"Could I have a word in private?"  
I blink and nod. "Danny stay with Sam and Alex," I murmur, "look after Elle for me"  
He nods letting my hand go. Alex lets me go and I smile. I walk with Maisey to our car that we arrived in. I can hear Sam's bodyguard talking calmly to someone.  
"Yes, Mr. Grey, We are getting Camilla-"  
"Sawyer" I murmur quietly. He turns and exhales.  
"Miss. Grey"  
I nod "My father I presme?"  
He nods and hand me the phone. "Hello?"  
"Cam it's your mother." He pauses, I can hear the worry in his voice, "she's been in an accident!"  
I sit heavily in the leather seat, as tension rises in my body they don't say what accident but I'm too scared to actually ask. "What do you need me to do?"  
"I'm currently on my way home alone."  
Alone? Suddenly it hits me. "She's not coming home."  
I can hear him frowning. "No... no she's not Cam."  
I drop the phone, Sawyer quickly retrives it and turns to Maisey. "Mr. Grey wants you to bring them all home"  
"I..." She begins and the gives a curt nod. I can hear the twins complaining about how they want pop, I can hear Maisey explaining to Sam about Mum's accident. I can hear my heart break as everything moves in slow motion; Sam running to the car and Alex walking quickly with the twins.  
"Cam?" Sam murmurs.  
I nod slowly, not daring to look at him. "I know," I bite my lip to keep from crying, "we need to go home."  
He's nodding, his own eyes brimming with tears. I sit at the back of the car with Alex who's holding me to his chest. He lost his own mother before we got together. I try not to cry as he rubs my back soothingly. The twins are blisfully unaware. I silently curse myself for not being more kinder to my mother.  
My phone buzzes and I answer it in a monotone voice. "Grey."  
"Cam?" My older brothers voice flows down the phone. "Are you okay?"  
I take a deep breath, as I try to keep the tears at bay. The tears start to fall and I cuddle into Alex who take the phone from my frozen fist. His arm strengthens around my back. "Hi Ted, yeah she's okay... We're heading back, yeah they know," he murmurs, "Cam?" he whispers.  
I nod, the tears scolding my face.  
"Ted wants to know what you know..."  
"Accident..." I choke out. "Mum..." I can't finish. I can hear Danny asking why I'm crying and Sam's gentle reply.  
"Cammy's just a little upset right now, maybe we should leave her alone? Alex seems to be looking after her, see?"  
"As long as Alex is looking after her."  
My heartbreaks further who was going to be there for them? Who was going to explain to them, that there mother who'd they never been seperated from after one journey is gone and never coming back.

I open my eyes and realize that I must have fallen asleep. Alex is still holding me and we're still in the car. I'm no longer crying, the tears have been replaced with a numbness that I can't explain. "Alex?" I whisper quietly.  
I feel him move his head slightly. "Yeah Cam?"  
I shake my head. "I just don't want you to go too." I whisper.  
"Oh, Cam," he murmurs holding me tighter, he kisses my temple, "I'm not going anywhere."  
I begin to sob loudly and I can hear Alex trying to soothe me. Elle starts to complain and I quickly lift my head. She's watching me. I hold my arms out and Sam helps her into the back, I cradle her to my chest and sob as I hold her, Alex pulls me closer to him. Elle hugs me back "Sh, don't cry, Elle look after you." She whispers and kisses my nose. I hug her tightly again. I fall asleep again.

I awake in Alexs arms, my head against his shoulder and my knees over one of his muscular arms. We're walking towards my house and reporters are everywhere, Maisey stands beside Alex ready to defend us. I notice Elle is holding the hand of the arm holding my legs.  
"Is it true?" Reporters scream and shout.  
Sam picks Danny up and pushes past them. Alex doesn't push past anyone as he has hold of El's hand. "Alex, could you put me down please" I whisper, he nods and places me on my feet I take his hand tugging Elle into my arms. "Maisey?"  
"Yes, Cam?"  
"Get them out of the lawn before dad gets home." I murmur as I tug Alex through the mob of reporters.


End file.
